hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Banana
The Banana is a 1976 horror film. Background The film was created in 1975 - 1976. Plot Katherine loves bananas. She noms them everyday and they have become a main part of her life. When questioned about her love for them by her parents, she simply responds by telling them that bananas make her who she is. They are confused but nod happily and leave her eating a banana. The next day, Katherine enters her school and meets up with her two friends, Maisie and Ruby. They all discuss general life, and Katherine decides to reveal her love for bananas. When she does, Ruby laughs at her, while Maisie is a bit threatened. Katherine sobs and rushes away from them. When Ruby finds Katherine in the bathrooms, she comforts her and apologises for her actions. Katherine forgives her, smiles, and tells her she overreacted. Ruby agrees that she did and walks out. The scene ends with Katherine watching her go with a hideous expression. One day, the girls are at Katherine's house and she is eating some banana toast when she offers it to them. Maisie happily noms some and instantly loves it. Ruby is unsure but agrees, also discovering that she loves banana now. Katherine is seen smirking to herself sneakily. At school, a new doe enters the classroom and introduces herself as Molly. She later joins the girls at lunch and Katherine appears raged, and is revealed that she is jealous due to her stunning curled blonde locks of hair and sparkling green eyes. However, Ruby and Maisie welcome her happily. As the film goes on, the four girls all become 'banana besties'. Katherine is a bit raged that Maisie had let Molly nom some banana but learns to accept it, and continues with her love for bananas. But the film takes a dark turn when Katherine returns home one day after being on holiday. As she walks up to the three other girls, Molly lets her know that they have found a special banana which is so yellow and fresh that they aren't sure if they can bring themselves to nom it. Katherine argues with them that they should just nom, and this ends up in them all falling out. The next day, Katherine awakens to someone at the door. As she opens it, she discovers Maisie who begs her to take the banana and keep it safe. Katherine questions her as to why, and Maisie reveals that Ruby and Molly have turned and are now desperate to nom the banana. Katherine chuckles, agrees, and takes the banana to her bedroom. She is seen hiding it in her drawers. As she enters the school, Ruby charges up to her and demands she tells her what she has done with The Banana. Katherine flicks her and says she'll never let her know. Ruby growls but Katherine ignores it and walks off. She also has to give Molly the same treatment, and she also is angered. Once school is over, the four all meet up and Molly suggests they head over to Katherine's house. Katherine considers this and agrees, not noticing Maisie trying to get her to not to. As they all enter her house, Ruby and Molly are seen whispering to each other as Maisie watches them sadly. She rushes to the kitchen and lets Katherine know what she has seen, but she simply smiles and moves on. When Katherine goes to her room with the drinks, she is surprised to find Ruby going through her drawers. She quickly stops and says that she was looking for a pair of pants. Katherine is horrified and tells her to stop it or she will whip her, and Ruby submisses and sits on the floor angrily. As the girls all chatter together, Molly and Ruby appear to have some mind discussion, and Katherine watches this disturbed by their actions. Ruby tells them that she must go to the toilet for a quick stream and hurries out. Molly suggests that Katherine gets them some more refreshments and she agrees, leaving. Molly smiles evilly at Maisie and tells her that it is just them now. Maisie shrugs, not understanding the danger, and agrees that it is. The scene cuts off as Molly starts to stand up. Once again, Katherine is seen walking up the stairs and meets Ruby coming out of the bathroom on her way there. They have a quick 'hiya!' 'done the toilet?' 'yeah' 'fantastic' 'isn't it?' chat before entering the room. When they walk in, they discover Maisie lying on the floor unresponsive and Molly hunting the drawers. Katherine angrily questions her, and Molly smirks, holding The Banana up proudly. Ruby snarls and lunges, taking her down and grabbing The Banana of her. She then hits her head off the floor a few times, kisses The Banana, and starts to prepare herself to nom when Maisie suddenly attacks her, and Katherine manages to pick The Banana up and drops it down her trousers. Ruby threatens that she will forcefully take The Banana from her if she has to, and Katherine laughs. Molly is seen unresponsive and Maisie watches nervously. Ruby starts to stalk towards her as Katherine continues to taunt her about having The Banana. Ruby suddenly lunges and takes her down, with Katherine screaming in response. Maisie watches, horrified, as Ruby strips Katherine of her trousers and takes The Banana. She happily shouts "I got it!" and runs down the stairs. While doing so, Molly is now suddenly awakened and suddenly lunges on her head from the top of the stairs, taking her down. They get into a wild battle. Katherine rushes out, just in her top and pants, and Maisie follows her. They see that Molly has eaten Ruby's hand off trying to get The Banana and Maisie gasps in horror. Katherine grabs a torch and lamps them quickly before grabbing The Banana and running from the house. As she gets to the forest, she smiles now thinking she is safe. Sadly, she is not safe and Ruby suddenly lunges, taking her down, and the film ends as Ruby continues to attack her as Katherine's screams echo throughout the forest. Cast Liz Karo - as Katherine Wanda Haltan - as Maisie Rosalyn Adams - as Ruby Leerion Varch - as Molly